


Тьма

by iscalox



Series: Оридж-реверс [5]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Original Mythology, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда бывает полезно познакомиться с Тьмой. Мифология, мистика, сюр. Еще один текст, написанный на оридж-реверс, аж по четырем артам (их можно посмотреть в <a href="http://orig-revers.diary.ru/p204820369.htm">сообществе</a>). В рассказе есть ссылки на скандинавскую мифологию, но Локи там достаточно далек от своего скандинавского прообраза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тьма

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Turmalin.

Тьма приходила обычно после полудня, но сегодня запаздывала. 

Я успел пропылесосить квартиру, сходить в магазин и обнаружить, что яйца подорожали на целых три цента (зато ветчина была со скидкой), приготовить завтрак, съесть его и вымыть посуду. Затем я погладил белье и разложил по ящикам. После я почитал немного рабочую почту, но там ничего интересного не оказалось.

Было уже почти три, когда Тьма написала в разделе «оффтоп»:  
«Привет!  
Ну, что нового? А я купила ботинки, зацените. — Она приложила фото. Я посмотрел на ботинки — красные в желтый цветочек — и нашел их ужасными и совершенно неподходящими серьезной женщине. — А еще я думаю, не завести ли ребенка».

«Не говори “завести”, звучит ужасно. Будто ты хочешь собачку, а не малыша», — ответила Драконесса.

«Кстати, обдумай эту идею, Тьма, — влез в разговор Бесталанный Рипли. — Собачки живут меньше, да и едят не так много — я про болонок, не про сенбернаров».

«Хм, собачку я бы завела, но ее неприятно рожать».

«Ха-ха, очень смешно, — сказал Рипли. — Тогда попробуй родить котенка. Он, правда, будет царапаться».

«Ха-ха, не смешно, — написала Драконесса одновременно. — Ну, ладно, развлекайтесь, детишки, а я ухожу».

«Ты про ребенка серьезно? — спросил я. — Раньше ты заводила только драконов».

«Но их так давно не обновляли! Старые у меня уже есть; вот придумают новых, тогда и вернусь к ним. А сейчас я хочу ребенка. Думаю, сына. Дочь — это всегда конкуренция. Будет искушение ее убить или, на худой конец, изуродовать».

Я отодвинул клавиатуру и откинулся в кресле. Иногда я не понимал — шутит Тьма или нет? От женщины в красных ботинках всякого можно ожидать. Я даже слегка разнервничался и, чтобы успокоиться, пошел на кухню и сварил яйцо в мешочек. Пока я отсчитывал секунды вслух, сердцебиение стихло. Вот и хорошо, а то я уж приготовился пить успокоительное, а оно нынче так подорожало, что я еще больше нервничал, когда вспоминал — каждая ложка обходится мне почти в тридцать центов. Измерив пульс — 85, могло быть и хуже, при моем-то здоровье, — я решил, что теперь безопасно вернуться к разговору с Тьмой.

«Детей нельзя убивать, если ты вдруг не в курсе, — написал я. — Да и собачек не рекомендуется».

«Мне можно, я — Тьма, беспросветная и первозданная. А собак я не убиваю, они все хорошие, даже когда очень злые», — ответила Тьма и замолчала до завтра.

Это была суббота, пятнадцатое. Шестнадцатого с утра я отправился в парк, где мы раньше гуляли с Джеком — моим джек-рассел-терьером, погибшим два года назад под колесами соседской машины. Обычно я не любил бывать в местах, которые о нем напоминали, но иногда, когда был излишне взбудоражен, позволял себе предаться ностальгии по счастливым временам. А вчерашнее послание Тьмы меня, признаться, все еще волновало. Подумать только, убивать дочерей! Ну, не могла же она быть серьезной? Надо будет спросить еще раз, решил я, и решительно пошел по тропинке, ведущей к пруду. 

Парк подействовал на меня успокаивающе (особенно когда я вспомнил, что сэкономил тридцать центов на лекарстве). Я прошел тем же маршрутом, что и когда-то с Джеком, поболтал минут десять с хозяином тощей овчарки и вернулся домой. И только тогда заметил, что по привычке взял с собой поводок. Обычно Джек ходил без него, но иногда на терьера нападало весеннее безумие, и он уносился прочь — выискивать даму сердца и покорять ее своей породистой мордой, безбашенной ухмылкой и поджарым телом. Я повесил поводок на специальный крючок и покачал головой. Вот же, не хватало мне старых проблем со здоровьем, так пришла новая — провалы в памяти. Когда и зачем я взял поводок, я не помнил. Надо будет сходить к терапевту на следующей неделе, решил я и, написав себе памятку, повесил на холодильник. Нужно привыкать к тому, что я все забываю, и писать записки, а то так недолго забыть позавтракать или принять лекарство.  
Затем я съел полдник (надеюсь, что первый раз за сегодня), постирал, вымыл пол и протер пыль, навел в ванной порядок. 

Тьма появилась на форуме ровно в двенадцать. 

«Извини, хотел уточнить. Ты и правда можешь убить ребенка?» — спросил я, и Тьма ответила смайликом.

«Я не понял».

«Ты зануда, — сказала она. — Да, могу, но не буду без особых причин. Зачем бы я стала рожать его, если бы собиралась убить? Это не рационально!»

«Ты не кажешься мне рациональной», — ответил я, и решил все же разориться еще на успокоительное на этой неделе. Разговор ушел в такое русло, где воды были темны и мутны, и где нервы сдали даже у самых храбрых! А с тех пор, как Джек погиб, я очень плохо реагировал на любое насилие, даже гипотетическое и виртуальное.

Пока я ходил на кухню за пузырьком и большой ложкой, я думал о том, что, когда мы говорили лишь о драконах, жизнь была проще. Форум, в общем-то, был посвящен игре, которой мы все увлекались — мы разводили драконов. Разных: серебряных, мховых, стеклянных, огненных, травяных, чахоточных, песочных, призрачных, сомнамбулических. Только вот разработчики давно уже прекратили обновлять игру, так что большинство игроков потихоньку бросило свои драконьи фермы и перешло к другим развлечениям. А мы с Тьмой, да еще полдюжины самых упорных, остались. Форум, где раньше обсуждали, как вывести новую разновидность дракона, постепенно превратился в место, где мы говорили о чем угодно, кроме игры. 

Когда я вернулся, Тьма настрочила пять сообщений:

«Извини, не хотела тебя напугать! Но такая уж я».

«Ты здесь? У меня к тебе есть вопрос».

«Слушай, а ты бы не хотел стать отцом?»

«А то я тут подумала, что воспитывать ребенка сама не хочу. Я его испорчу. Мать из меня, признаться, не лучшая. Я уже пробовала. А вот если у ребенка будет отец, он сможет вырастить его нормальным. То есть, не таким ненормальным, как вышло бы у меня».

«Эй, ты меня игнорируешь?»

«Не игнорирую, просто ходил за лекарством, — напечатал я и сделал глоток прямо из пузырька. Успокоительное успокаивало одним своим вкусом — оно было похоже на микстуру, которую мама давала мне в детстве. Я как-то пробовал отыскать такую же, но ее больше не производили. — Прости, хочу уточнить, ты все еще серьезно? Ты хочешь ребенка от меня, так получается? А ничего, что мы даже не видели друг друга ни разу?»

«Ты забавный, — ответила Тьма. — И добрый. Я помню, как ты носился по врачам со своим джек-расселом. Значит, и о ребенке ты позаботишься. А увидеться всегда можно, разве это проблема?»

«Но ребенок же не собака!» — признаться, я был возмущен, смущен и растроган одновременно.

С одной стороны, то, что от меня живая женщина хочет ребенка, было приятно и льстило. С другой, это пугало, потому что мой опыт с женщинами был так скуден, что практически не был. Женщины непредсказуемы и опасны, и упрямы — совсем как джек-рассел-терьеры, — но вот в остальном совершенно на них не похожи, что меня лично страшило.

«Ребенок — это надолго!» — добавил я вслед.

К тому же, мы ни разу не виделись. Я не люблю выкладывать в сеть личное, так что фотографий никому и нигде не показывал. А вдруг я ей не понравлюсь? Я пригладил волосы и решил, что стоит подстричься.

«Да и средств у меня не хватит. Знаешь, сколько сейчас стоит обучение в хорошей школе?» — отправил я третье сообщение и еще раз отхлебнул из пузырька. Пульс был девяносто пять, не так уж плохо для человека со слабым здоровьем.

«Оплату образования я возьму на себя, — ответила Тьма очень быстро. — Ну, так что, встретимся и обсудим в реале? Завтра в пять вечера в кафе у ратуши. Приходи, буду ждать!»

Я не стал ничего отвечать. Пусть думает, что я уже не в сети. Я пошел и лег на диван, и пролежал до вечера, обдумывая все очень тщательно. Впрочем, обдумывать не очень-то получалось — слишком уж все было странно, неожиданно и нерационально. То есть, так, как я не люблю. Это с одной стороны. С другой, Тьма мне давно нравилась. Признаться, я иногда даже мечтал о том, как мы встретимся и будем гулять по городу в сумерках. В мечтах она была полной кудрявой брюнеткой в широкополой красной шляпе и с развевающимся за спиной шарфом. Но только мечты — это одно, а реальность — совсем другое. 

***

Завтра настало очень быстро, нужно было решаться. Я почистил зубы, принял душ, погладил рубашку и брюки, затем постирал белье и помыл посуду. До пяти еще было много времени, и я проверил форум — Тьма пока не писала. Тогда я пошел вначале в парикмахерскую, обновить стрижку, затем — в парк, где раньше выгуливал Джека. Там я провел почти два часа, наблюдая за дроздами-рябинниками, большими синицами, грачами и силясь принять решение.

Наконец, я решил, что вернусь домой, а в кафе не пойду. Тьме же напишу, что не видел ее сообщения и вообще уезжал из города. Но вместо того, чтобы свернуть налево и перейти дорогу у светофора, я свернул направо, немного помялся у магазина с цветами (тюльпаны бессовестно подорожали, а вот ирисы были со скидкой, поэтому я взял дюжину) и пошел к ратуше. 

Тьма сидела за столиком на улице, тут было не ошибиться. Узнать ее оказалось легко: Тьма была кудрявой брюнеткой в длинной юбке и огромной красной шляпе, а на шее у нее был цветной длинный шарф. На ногах у Тьмы оказались те ужасные красные ботинки в желтый цветочек. К счастью, юбка была достаточно длинной, и их почти не было видно, выглядывал только кончик правого.

— Привет, — сказал я, стараясь не смотреть на ботинок.

— Привет, — сказала она. — Пойдем гулять? Покажешь мне тут все!

И мы пошли. Рассказывать про наш город я не очень любил, хотя историю знал хорошо. Но для Тьмы я сделал исключение и говорил почти без пауз. По правде, болтал без умолку я из страха — боялся, что она заведет разговор о ребенке. И что тогда отвечать?

— Ратушу построили в пятнадцатом веке, — говорил я, — а вот тот дом — там раньше жил торговец тканями — в восемнадцатом. Эта дорога ведет к парку, где я гулял с собакой, а вот эта — к новому кошмарному центру, где куча магазинов и кинотеатр.

— Вот здорово, — сказала Тьма, — пойдем в кино!

И мы пошли. В кино шел какой-то дурной боевик, от которого у меня разболелась голова и стало покалывать сердце.

— А мне понравилось, — сказала Тьма. — Смысла немного, но кому он нужен в боевике? Люблю, когда сплошной экшн без остановки, я-то сама живу слишком уж размеренной жизнью, в которой почти ничего не происходит. Вот поэтому я и хочу сына.

Я промолчал, роясь в кармане в поисках нужных таблеток.

— Ты мне понравился, — продолжила Тьма, приняв молчание за согласие, а не за попытку увильнуть от ответа, — ты неплохой человек, разве что излишне мнительный и слегка зануда.

Это я мнительный? Да как не быть мнительным с моим-то здоровьем! Я наконец-то вытряхнул таблетку себе на ладонь и проглотил, не запивая. Это я зануда? Я, по крайней мере, не упорствовал в странном желании родить от практически незнакомца!

— Так что в отцы ты сгодишься, — подытожила Тьма. — Ну, до встречи на форуме!  
Она свернула в переулок, которого я не помнил, и растаяла в сумерках, оставив меня в полном недоумении. 

***

С утра был понедельник. 

Я проснулся по звону будильника, умылся, оделся и быстро позавтракал подорожавшими яйцами и ветчиною со скидкой. Затем я пошел на работу и работал до самого обеда, стараясь не думать о Тьме.

В обед я вышел в кафе и открыл страницу форума на мобильном. 

«Прикиньте, у меня наконец-то вылупился изумрудный дракон, — писала Драконесса, — а я ведь уже два года не могла его вывести!»

«Нашел новую игрушку, похожую на драконов, — писал Бесталанный Рипли, — только там котики. Все айда играть в котиков, я здесь больше появляться не буду!»

Ему ответила Тьма: «Котики, конечно, прекрасны, но драконы — это драконы! Я их не брошу. Но на игрушку посмотрю, спасибо за ссылку».

И только просмотрев все новые сообщения, я решился открыть тут тему в «оффтопике».

«Мы с Занудой так классно развиртуализировались вчера! Сходили в кафе и пофотографировались на набережной. Вот фоточки! И еще он согласился завести от меня сына».

К сообщению были прикреплены фотографии, на которых мы с Тьмой радостно смеялись, стоя на набережной. Тьма придерживала рукой шляпу, норовившую улететь, а шарф ее развевался на ветру, как разноцветное знамя. Я скромно держал Тьму под локоть — кончиками пальцев, чтобы, не дай бог, не прикоснуться к открытой коже — и криво улыбался. Во второй руке я сжимал пузырек с успокоительным. Я не помнил, чтобы мы ходили по набережной. Я не помнил, чтобы брал с собой успокоительное. И если первое я еще мог забыть, то второе обязательно вспомнил бы — память моя еще не настолько испортилась.

«Что, сам рожать будет? — спросила Драконесса и добавила хохочущий смайлик. — А вы хорошо смотритесь вместе. Совет вам да любовь, и здоровых деток!»

«Нет, я ему помогу, — ответила Тьма. — Я же женщина, мне не трудно! И деток не будет. Будет один сын, и с нас хватит. Нельзя, чтобы детей Тьмы на земле было слишком уж много».

«Вообще-то я не соглашался, — быстро написал я. — И на набережную мы не ходили. Фотошоп?»

«Какой ты зануда, Зануда! — ответила Тьма. — Но ничего, это и хорошо. Ты дашь сыну то, что я не смогу, а я — то, чего нет у тебя. Ну, что, встретимся еще раз? Может, на всамделишной набережной? Завтра в пять, у магазина цветов, который у пляжа. Ну, увидимся!»

Я ничего не ответил и быстро закрыл страницу, будто боялся, что Тьма увидит — я читаю ее сообщение. Иногда мне казалось, что она может. Затем я нашел успокоительное (странно, оно оказалось в кармане того пиджака, в котором я гулял с Тьмой) и выпил две ложки. В последнее время расходов не оберешься!

***

Завтра настало. Я приготовил себе яичницу с помидорами, выпил стакан молока и отправился на работу. Там я составлял ежегодный отчет до без четверти пять, даже не выходя на обед, а после направился в парк, где мы гуляли с Джеком, моим верным другом, но, незаметно для самого себя, свернул в сторону набережной и как раз дошел до магазина цветов к пяти.

Тьма стояла, склонившись к ромашкам, и их нюхала (что было бессмысленно — ромашки не пахнут).

— О, привет! — сказала она, заметив меня. — Ну что, погуляем?

Мы пошли по набережной, про которую мне сказать было нечего, поэтому я молчал.

Тьма, к счастью, тоже молчала. Мы прошлись туда и обратно три раза. Затем мы зашли в кафе и выпили кофе, а после Тьма заставила меня купить ей ромашек (я бы предпочел ирисы: они и красивее, и гораздо дешевле).

— Очень приятно было увидеться, — сказала Тьма с улыбкой. — Мне понравилась наша прогулка — люблю мужчин, которые знают, когда стоит помолчать. Ну, до завтра!

Я помахал ей рукой, но она уже скрылась за лотками с цветами. А я пошел домой и долго лежал на диване, смотря в потолок. Если бы здесь был Джек, он бы вскочил мне на грудь и разлегся там, маша хвостом и норовя лизнуть в щеку. Если бы он был здесь. 

***

На следующий день утро прошло как обычно: завтрак, домашние дела, которые нельзя отложить на потом, после — работа. Я дотерпел до обеда, прилежно дописывая отчет, но ровно в двенадцать достал мобильный и открыл форум.

«Ходит слух, что разработчики скоро сделают нового дракона», — написал Бесталанный Рипли.

«Вот это было бы здорово! — ответила Драконесса. — Надоело плодить одних и тех же. Только золотых у меня уже два десятка!»

«Зачем тебе столько?» — спросила Тьма.

«Не могу их продать, они такие красивые!»

«Кстати, то, что игру обновят — чистая правда, — сказала Тьма. — Могу поручиться».

«И откуда такая уверенность?»

«Уж поверь мне, я знаю».

Я перешел в «оффтопик», где Тьма успела написать о нашей вчерашней прогулке:  
«Замечательно провели время с Занудой. Вот фоточки: это мы взобрались на гору, а это — катались на лошадях. Я — на першероне, Зануда — на пони. И я теперь уже точно уговорила его завести маленького миленького сынишку с щечками-яблочками и бархатной попкой».

«Фу-фу-фу, меня сейчас стошнит! — ответила Драконесса. — Можно хотя бы без попки?»

«На сына без попки я не согласна!»

Никаких гор и лошадей я точно не помнил, да и про сына мы больше не говорили. Тьма чересчур увлеклась манипуляциями — как с фотографиями, так и со мной. А еще фантазиями о нашем совместном ребенке.

«Ничего подобного не было, — напечатал я. — Мы просто гуляли по набережной, совсем как на вчерашних фото, а про сына и вовсе не говорили».

«Ну, прости. Я просто выкладываю фото заранее. Тогда поговорим в выходные! — быстро ответила Тьма. — Ты ведь свободен? Я — да. Пригласи меня в гости, и мы все обсудим».

Я закрыл форум и отправился в аптеку. 

Гостей я не любил и не приглашал. Раньше — потому что они беспокоили Джека. Он был старенький, сердце пошаливало. При виде гостя пес терял голову от счастья и начинал лаять, и лаять, и лаять, прыгать, и прыгать, и прыгать, и все его послушание испарялось ровно до того момента, когда гость уходил. Поэтому гостей я принимать перестал. А после… как-то вот не сложилось. Да и мне казалось, что это будет предательством памяти Джека. Но отказывать Тьме прямо сейчас я не хотел. Я отложил неприятное — в конце концов, до выходных еще было время.  
Еще я сходил в магазин — там ветчина подорожала аж на семь центов, а вот яйца были со скидкой, и я взял две дюжины.

***

Затем по утрам последовательно наставали среда, четверг, пятница, и вдруг суббота. Написать Тьме я так и не удосужился, так что надо было сделать это сейчас. Я сел за компьютер и открыл форум.

«С ума сойти, новый дракон! Офигенный! Я такого даже не ожидала!» — писала Драконесса.

«Здорово выглядит, только вот шанс его получить — всего пять процентов. Чувствую, долго придется спаривать бедных усталых зверюшек!» — ответил Рипли.

Дальше были комментарии от Заюшки, Морозной Пурги, Плюсодина, Самосвала, Жеребца и Серого Волка. Их я на форуме не видел уже больше двух месяцев.

Я достал мобильный и открыл игру, которую в последнее время тоже забросил — из-за Тьмы сил отвлекаться на такие пустяки не оставалось. Дракон был черен, блестящ и огромен. В его глазах светились звезды, а на крыльях — кометы.

«Эй, Зануда, как тебе новый дракон? — писала Тьма, почему-то в оффтопике. — И да, я все еще хочу сына, и ты все еще мне подходишь. До встречи, целую твою бархатистую попку, всегда твоя, Тьма».

Я покачал головой. Нет, она невозможна! Джек-рассел и то более предсказуем!

Я взглянул на часы, и обнаружил, что Тьма должна появиться с минуты на минуту. Но как, она ведь даже не спросила мой адрес! Я опять покачал головой и лег на диван. Пусть ищет как хочет! А затем посмотрел на потолок, еще с утра идеально белый, где чернело пятнышко размером с орех. И откуда оно только взялось? Я снова чего-то не помню? Я сходил за салфеткой, залез с ногами на спинку дивана и начал тереть пятно, стараясь забыть о Тьме и ее визите. А ведь я даже не оделся поприличнее — так и был в домашних штанах и халате!

Пятнышко, вместо того, чтобы уменьшиться, стало расти, извиваясь, темнея, превращаясь в завихрения тьмы, и я осторожно слез на пол и одновременно потянулся за таблетками в правом кармане (они были дешевые, их можно было принимать сколько угодно).

Чернота все росла, щупальцами захватывая потолок, превращаясь в панно безумного мастера — те спирали, круги и извилины, которые наполняли пятно, сложились в картину, такую странную, что я не устоял на ногах и упал на диван. На картине была Тьма. Тьма возлежала на звере, похожем на козла и зайца одновременно, огромном и диком, рогатом и чем-то хрустящим (возможно — морковкой, ведь оба зверя ее любят), и была она обнажена (даже без шарфика, и своей шляпы и — слава Богу! — без ужасных ботинок), и волосы ее стелились следом. А вокруг Тьмы была тьма, только наполненная обрывками мест и пейзажей, которые начали складываться в связное целое. И тогда тьма, сквозь которую на звере ехала Тьма, вдруг засветилась розовым, синим, зеленым, и стала горами, лесами, рекой.

Я выпил три таблетки, на всякий случай, и пожалел, что от галлюцинаций у меня ничего не было. Я б позвонил своему терапевту, но после смерти Джека людям в халатах я не доверял и старался не обращаться к ним чаще раза в неделю — пса тогда они спасти так и не смогли (я знал, конечно, что то были ветеринары, но недоверие оставалось).

Зверь подошел к самой кромке, к плинтусу, отделявшему безумие от рациональности, и Тьма села, бесстыдно выставив обнаженную грудь.

— Привет, — сказала она, — ну что, сделаем сына?

И что я мог ей ответить? Я молча кивнул в знак протеста, и только потом подумал, что кивок — не лучший способ сказать, что ты не согласен.

Тьма шагнула вниз, на мой ламинат под сосну и стала вдруг в пять раз реальней и в десять раз обнаженней. И мы сделали сына.

***

Я очнулся под звук таймера на кухне (никогда им не пользовался, потому что таймер замирал, не доходя до последнего деления, и не звонил, и хоть я три раза вызывал техника, — три! — но тот так и не смог его починить) и под запах жарящихся яиц.

Несколько секунд я помнил свой сон — безумие про драконов. Будто бы Тьма пригласила меня к себе, а затем показала конюшни, где вместо жеребцов в огромных стойлах фыркали, ревели и полыхали огнем драконы. Такие же, как в нашей игре, но настоящие.

— Последнего дракона придумала я, — гордо объяснила мне Тьма, — вначале создала живого, а потом игрового, по прототипу. Теперь так можно, ведь я выкупила игру у разработчиков! Она теперь полностью моя, и новые драконы будут появляться чаще, чем раз в два года! Знаешь, какого я хочу сделать следующим? Джек-рассел-дракона. Он будет белый с рыжинкой, лохматый и гавкающий. Ну разве не прелесть?

Во сне мне это показалось очень трогательным, и я обнял Тьму и расплакался у нее на плече.

Наяву же я совершенно спокойно помылся, почистил зубы, оделся, допил успокоительное (надо было купить еще один пузырек) и вышел на кухню. Тьма уютно куталась в мой халат и раскладывала омлет по тарелкам. Сын лежал на столе у плиты, в опасной близости от огня, и тихо агукал, протягивая к пламени крохотную ручонку.

— Подожди, так не бывает! — сказал я, подходя к младенцу и глядя ему прямо в глаза. Правый был голубым, как у меня, а левый — будто из тьмы и хаоса: в нем носились обрывки миров и светили чужие галактики. 

Может быть, так и не бывало раньше, но только взглянув на ребенка поближе, я сразу понял — он мой сын, и ничего с этим не сделать.

— Ну, убедился? Тогда садись завтракать, а потом мне надо ехать, — сказала Тьма и плюхнулась на стул напротив. — А до этого мне столько еще нужно тебе рассказать!

— Знаешь, все это как-то внезапно, — ответил я. — Я не готов. Морально, физически. А где сын будет спать, у него же нет колыбели! Да и детская бы не помешала, а чтобы в нее переоборудовать одну из комнат, потребуется время.

— Об этом можешь не волноваться, — сказала Тьма. — Все уже сделано. Я открыла счет на имя сына, — документы в детской, твоем бывшем кабинете. Если что-то понадобится — пиши в личку на форуме. Я же теперь владелец игры, я буду часто там появляться, даже чаще, чем раньше. Ну а теперь, когда мы поели, нужно осмотреть сына. Это важно — я должна убедиться, что его убивать не требуется, — Тьма убрала пустые тарелки и положила на стол младенца, который все еще был подозрительно благодушен и некриклив. — Да и нужно дать ему имя. Не хотела смотреть на него без тебя — подумала, тебе, как отцу, тоже будет интересно, что его ждет. Ну, давай же мне руку, а второй возьми за руку мальчика!

Тьма схватила меня своей мокрой холодной ладонью, и я сжал ее пальцы. Второй рукой я взял крошечную ладошку младенца, и тот радостно заулыбался. Тьма закрыла глаза, сосредоточилась, взволнованно сказала, «ну-с, взглянем!», и посмотрела на ребенка. Тот посмотрел на нее.

***

Я читал газету, когда стена раскрылась во тьму неровной спиралью, и сын вошел в дом. Он уже не был младенцем — я бы дал ему на вид все девять, а то и десять, но что я понимаю в возрастах сыновей!

— Папа, они меня дразнят! — сказал он обиженно. — Они говорят, что у меня язык — как сама Тьма. Но в этом нет смысла, потому что как язык может быть похож на маму? И они зашили мне рот, но я вытащил нитки и опять могу говорить.

И правда, вдоль его губ тянулись две полоски окровавленных точек — следы от нити. Я поежился и пошел за мазью с хлоргексидином (не я, который наблюдал, а я, который участвовал в сцене).

— И что ты на этот раз сделал? — спросил я. — Кстати, обед давно готов и уже, наверное, остыл. Марш мыть руки и переодеваться, а потом сразу на кухню. И рот тоже вымой, а после я смажу его мазью!

— Но она будет щипать! И я ничего такого не делал, я просто сказал им всю правду, — ответил сын. — Про то, что они всего лишь мелкие тролли и ничего не понимают в человеческом мире. Тогда пришел их отец и зашил мне губы вот такенной иглой!

— Пусть они и тролли, сынок, но будь с ними повежливее, — сказал я неодобрительно. — А то так и будешь вечно попадать в неприятности!

***

— Папа, не хочу тебя огорчать, — сказал сын (на вид ему было ближе к двенадцати), — но сегодня я разбил у ведьмы шар из горного хрусталя. Есть шанс, что она придет к нам выяснять отношения. Я бы подготовил террариум и закупил мотыля — вдруг она превратит нас в лягушек? Я слышал, она умеет!

— Надо написать маме, — сказал я и пошел к компьютеру. — Пусть она разбирается. А ты, сынок, был бы поосторожнее! Сколько раз тебе говорил: дом ведьмы — не место для игр!

— Но там так интересно! Там столько всего! Вот, посмотри, я взял там какую-то штуку, а она налезла на мой палец и сидит, как влитая, — сын вытащил из кармана правую руку и показал мне, что палец его теперь оплетает костяное кольцо. Если приглядеться, можно было разобрать, что у кольца есть ребра, и лапки, и хвост.

— А это дай сюда! — сказал я. — Ведьма может появиться тут с минуты на минуту, а ты стащил у нее какую-то… нужную штуку!

— Это не «нужная штука», пап, — сказал сын, пытаясь стащить с пальца скелет. — Это совершенно ненужная вещь — она валялась у ведьмы на полу, вот я ее и подобрал. И она теперь не снимается! И еще мне кажется, что она хочет есть! Можно я дам ей вчерашнего сыра?

Я пошел за успокоительным и выпил полную ложку.

— Можно, - ответил я. — Но гулять с ней ты будешь сам!

***

— Знаешь, что про тебя говорят птицы? — спросил сын. — Воробьи тебя осуждают, потому что ты никогда их не кормишь. — Синицам ты нравишься, потому что не кормишь воробьев. А дрозды-рябинники как-то хотели по приколу наброситься на тебя стаей и отбить дом, но потом увидели ворону и погнались за ней, обо всем забыв. Хорошо, что у них короткая память! А голуби, голуби слишком глупы, они просто постоянно бормочут, «есть, есть, дайте есть».

— И когда это ты научился понимать язык птиц? — спросил я. 

Сыну было ближе к пятнадцати, он стал тощим и длинным как палка, с копной черных волос. Я-наблюдатель подумал, что надо его получше кормить и почаще стричь.

— Да мы играли в карты с лесными эльфами, ну и они проиграли. Так что я забрал в качестве выигрыша у одного из них способность понимать язык зверей и птиц. Вот бедолаге трудно придется — ведь дома у него частенько говорят на звериных наречиях!

— Знаешь, это не очень-то хорошо, — сказал я из будущего. — И главное — стоит ли мне бояться, что к нам нагрянет эльфийский король и потребует все исправить?

— Я б не мог исправить, даже если бы захотел, — пожал плечами сын. — Ведь такая магия необратима. Да и визита ждать не стоит — у них нет короля.

Раздался стук в дверь.

— Ой, — сказал сын, направляясь к черному ходу. — Если что, меня нет, и ты не знаешь, где я.

За окном хохотали дрозды.

***

— Я всего лишь помог великанам посадить семечко, — пожал плечами сын. Кухня была полна посторонних — пышная женщина с копной рыжих волос, мускулистый мужчина в кожаных доспехах, недовольный старец с окладистой бородой. 

Будущий я тоже был там — стоял, зажатый в угол двумя девами-воительницами с копьями в руках. Девы не казались очень довольными.

— Я ничего больше не делал! — сказал сын. — Всего лишь полил его живой водой! Почему вы все на меня взъелись?

— Потому что великаны вырастили из семечка такое высокое дерево, что оно достало верхушкой до мира богов, — пояснил старец. — И теперь они идут на нас войной! И кто все исправит?

— Я, я все исправлю! — сказал сын.

— Он, он все исправит, — сказал я одновременно, указывая на сына.

***

Неожиданно вокруг был город — ночной, безумный, изломанный, в зданиях с миллионами глаз.

Я и сын не спеша прогуливались по набережной, наблюдая, как окна домов переползают с места на место, сонна моргая, и как гигантский штурвал поворачивается на горизонте, меняя курс города в море вселенной.

— Знаешь, — сказал сын (на вид ему было лет двадцать), — я тебе очень благодарен. Ты был прекрасным отцом. Нет, правда, я не шучу! Мама — она специфичная. Ее я тоже люблю, но ты и сам понимаешь — если бы моим воспитанием занималась она одна, ничего хорошего бы не вышло. А ты ее уравновешивал. Оттого-то я и вырос неплохим человеком! 

Я-наблюдатель посмотрел на сына внимательнее — нет, за человека его принять было очень сложно. Правый глаз его был голубым, как летнее небо, а левый — черным провалом в безумие хаоса. На губах у него остались шрамы от ниток, а на голове росли загнутые наружу рожки. Интересно, а они откуда взялись? Проиграл пари демону, и тот заставил обменяться прическами? Хвоста у него я не заметил, это уже хорошо. Я взял на заметку — узнать, не вредят ли здоровью рога, приобретенные во взрослом возрасте.

— Спасибо, — сказал я, идущий с сыном рядом. — Не забывай обо мне, когда уедешь учиться. И всегда завтракай — завтрак очень полезен. И поменьше влипай в неприятности — ну, по возможности. И возьми с собой бинтов и ту мазь с хлоргексидином, что я купил — уверен, она тебе пригодится! Мама перевела тебе денег на счет, так что с финансами у тебя все будет в порядке. Она обещала, что наладит нам связь — сможем звонить друг-другу по Скайпу.

Будущий я достал упаковку с лекарством и выпил таблетку. Сын протянул бутылку воды, возникшую из ниоткуда.

— Пап, — сказал он, — пап, да не волнуйся ты так! Все будет хорошо! 

— Так что же ты, в конце концов, выбрал? — спросил я сдавленно. — Ты не сказал.

— Превращусь в девушку и отправлюсь учиться женской магии к великанам, — объяснил сын. — Это все-таки поинтереснее, чем школа волшебников.

— Уверен, у тебя все получится! Ну, не пропадай! — сказал я и неловко раскрыл объятия. Сын улыбнулся и шагнул ко мне навстречу.

— Люблю тебя, пап! И у меня есть подарок — вернешься домой, поймешь, какой! А сейчас не скажу, это сюрприз! Надеюсь, что с моим подарком ты не будешь так уж сильно скучать!

— Да уж, представляю себе, — пробурчал я из будущего, тайком утирая слезу.

***

Затем мы снова стояли с Тьмой на кухне, в хороводе с младенцем. Тот улыбался, а в левом глазу его смеялся хаос.

— Ну что же, — сказала Тьма, — теперь мне все ясно. Вначале я думала назвать его Мауи. Это было бы остроумно — сын Тьмы погибнет, борясь с Солнцем. Какая ирония! Но теперь не остается ничего иного, кроме как дать ему имя Локи. И это тоже неплохо — интересно будет взглянуть, как он проявит себя в этом мире. Ну, это все, я пошла! Появляйся на форуме! Молоко в холодильнике — подогрей его до комнатной температуры, перед тем, как кормить!

— Да, но… — начал я и замолчал.

Тьма вышла через черный ход и оседлала зверя, который пасся на лужайке под окнами (обгрызая мои любимые розы). Мне было все равно, у меня были проблемы и поважнее: Тьма оставила мне младенца, продолжавшего улыбаться. 

Я решил отдохнуть перед тем, как решать проблемы, прошел в гостиную и лег на диван. В этот раз потолок был обычный, без пятен, а на грудь мне, до смерти напугав, прыгнул Джек и начал бить хвостом, норовя лизнуть в лицо. В глазах его хаос танцевал танго с мраком. Почему-то из-за этого мне показалось, что Джек теперь стал бессмертным. Впрочем, я бы не удивился, если бы и я тоже им был.

Я обнял терьера и уткнулся лицом в жесткую шерсть. Локи агукал на кухне.

— Спасибо! — крикнул я младенцу (хотя тот вряд ли меня услышал и понял). — Спасибо! 

Джек спрыгнул на пол и побежал за поводком — как раз было время нашей обычной прогулки. За окном проехала Тьма и радостно помахала мне розой со спины зверя. Зверь жевал куст, с корней которого осыпалась на мостовую земля. Я, пожалуй, был счастлив.


End file.
